Asleep
by Lacrosse14BeaconHills
Summary: Angel Whittemore. The name is sweet, until you realize who she's related to. She's Jackson's adoptive sister, and she has just started Beacon Hills High School. Little does she know, starting school will also mean testing fate.
1. Pilot - Part 1

Angel looked into her mirror, making sure she looked okay. It was her first day at a new school. She was going to be in the same classes as her dear brother, the cocky and often the asshole, Jackson Whittemore.

She knew that having the same last name as him meant she was going to labeled as 'Jackson's sister'. Of course, she wasn't actually related to him or their parents.

She was adopted by the Whittemores, ten years after Jackson was. Not many people knew about her, mostly because she liked staying inside, rather than getting out and spending time with people.

"You almost ready, _princess_?"A voice asked.

Angel whipped around, arching a brow at her lovely brother. "Possibly."

"Well hurry up. Mom said I have to drive you to school."Jackson turned and walked out of the room.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Asshole."She muttered under her breath.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room and downstairs. She passed by the kitchen, grabbing an apple off of the kitchen counter.

"Come on."She glanced at Jackson as she spoke. He rolled his eyes and followed her out the door, going to his car. She got in on the passenger's side, setting her bag down on the floor.

Jackson started the car and Angel glanced out the window, feeling butterflies start to errupt in her stomach. She looked down at her phone to see her mom had sent her a message.

_Good luck on your first day. Love you._

She smiled and shook her head. She sighed and leaned her head against the window, thinking. She barely realized that they had made it to school.

She grabbed her back and opened the door, watching as everyone shared glances and gasps as they looked at her getting out of Jackson's car.

"Dude, watch the paint job."Jackson told someone, causing Angel to look up at who he was talking to. A boy with shaggy brown hair and eyes that matched his hair color.

"Jackson, let's go bro!"Someone yelled. Jackson glanced at Angel at then back at the boy, before rolling his eyes and walking off.

Angel smiled at the boy, sighing with relief once he smiled back. She turned around and walked to the front door of the school, feeling someone's hand on her arm. She looked back and saw the same boy.

"Um, hey, I'm Scott."He smiled in a friendly way.

"Hey, I'm Angel W-"She was cut off as someone snatched her away.

"There you are, Miss Whittemore. We've been expecting you."The Principle smiled at her as he took her to the front office.

She got her schedule(boring, by the way) and then was taken to her first class.

"Class, this is one of our new students, Angel Whittemore."Everyone shared a gasp at her last name. She looked down and scratched the back of her head nervously.

She walked to the back of the class, taking a seat behind a boy with a buzz cut type of hairstyle. She looked around and saw Scott. At least she kind of knew one of the people in class. The boy in front of her turned and gave a small smile.

"Are you related to Jackson Whittemore?"He asked, trying his best to not sound nosy.

"Yeah, I'm his adopted sister."She told him before looking down at her notebook.

She listened to the teacher talk about some murder, but when the Principle walked back in, she looked up quickly, wondering if her mom had called the school about her forgetting something. But that wasn't the case. Instead, there was a girl with him.

"Class, this our other new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."The Principle said before turning and walking out.

Allison walked to the desk behind Scott and sat down, smiling once he handed her a pen. "Thanks."She told him before Scott turned back to the teacher.

Angel arched a brow, before sighing and looking back down at her notebook.

* * *

After Class, Angel was standing at her locker, watching as Allison walked up and opened the locker next to her.

"So you're Allison?"She asked, not even looking at Allison as she asked.

"Um, yeah, and you are...?"Allison trailed off, not knowing the others name.

"Angel. Angel Whittemore."She smiled and looked up. "Welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Thanks."Allison smiled back, before she looked back and smiled at Scott.

Angel looked down and smirked to herself, knowing that Allison was interested in Scott. She was just about to say something about it, when someone interrupted her.

"Wow, that jacket is... absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"A strawberry blonde asked as she walked up to the pair. She was obviously talking to Allison.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."Allison replied.

"And you are my new best friend."The girl smiled, barely acknowledging Angel's presence.

"Hey."Jackson walked up to the girl, before giving her a kiss.

_Oh_, Angel thought, _That's Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend. I should've known that!_

Jackson pulled away and glanced at Angel. "What're you doing here?"

"Talking to Allison. What, are you blind or something?"She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you two know each other?"Lydia asked.

"We're siblings, unfortunately."Angel rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, this weekend? There's a party."Lydia smiled.

"A party?"Angel and Allison asked.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come."Jackson smiled at Allison.

"Can I come?"Angel piped up.

"Don't you have a book to read?"Jackson arched a brow.

Angel rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door before turning and walking away.

So far, her first day at Beacon Hills High? Not so fun.

* * *

Angel had decided to go to Lacrosse practice. Why? Because she needed to stay away from Jackson. Of course, she forgot that he was on the team, so when she saw him she made a fool out of herself by asking why he was there.

He had laughed obnoxiously and said, "I'm on the team."

She sat down in the bleachers, glancing at Lydia and Allison. She would've sat by them, but she didn't want Jackson to get pissed off and make a scene.

She watched as Scott got hit in the face by the ball, and she stifled a laugh with her hands. "Come on Scott, you got this!"She yelled, deciding to encourage and not discourage.

Scott glanced at her and smiled, before turning his focus back to the ball. And he caught it with his Lacrosse Stick! And he caught it again, and again, and again. But when Jackson stepped up, Angel(and everyone else)grew nervous.

Jackson growled and used his stick to throw the ball. And Scott caught it! Everyone cheered, but the best part was the expression that Jackson had on his face.

* * *

Please review! :) And don't worry, the chapters will get longer! For now, please give me some feedback. And NO FLAMES!


	2. Pilot - Part 2

**Reviews -**

**Seank19 - Thank you! And I plan on Isaac being her love interest, because I love Isaac and I think they'll balance each other out very well. :)**

**Wait. I. KNOW .YOU - Thanks! :)**

**Emmettluver2010 - Thank you and here is another chapter! :)**

* * *

Angel walked out of class, looking down at her phone. She had been given permission to go to the bathroom, when really, she just wanted to clear her head.

She looked up and smiled at Scott, who was at his locker. It was right before Lacrosse, so of course he'd be out.

Angel felt someone push her aside, and when she looked up, she saw Jackson walking towards Scott, looking angry as hell. She growled and dug her nails into her thighs, trying not to snap.

"How about you tell me where you're getting your juice, huh?"Jackson almost growled.

Angel quickly stood up and hid behind a row of lockers, deciding to listen in, just in case she'd have to intervene.

"What?"Scott blinked, confused.

"Where... Are you... Getting... Your juice?"Jackson repeated, acting as if he was talking to a five year-old who asked millions of questions every second.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping."Scott said, causing Angel to stifle a laugh using her hand.

"No, listen Mccall."Jackson paused, then continued. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because, there is no way in hell you're out there kicking ass in the field like that without some chemical boost."

"Oh you mean steroids!"Scott realized, and Angel let out a tiny laugh, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Are you on steroids?"Scott asked. Must've not heard her laugh.

"What the hell is going on with you Mccall?!"Angel heard Jackson slam Scott against the lockers. That's when she came out of hiding.

"Jackson, let him go!"She yelled, but Jackson just waved her off, acting as if she wasn't even there.

"Tell me!"Jackson yelled.

Then, Scott started going off about him being able to hear, see, and smell things that he really shouldn't be able to. Angel arched a brow, looking as confused as Scott's words sounded.

Jackson scoffed. "You think you're funny, don't you Mccall?"

"I know you're hiding something... I'm gonna find out what it is. And I don't care how long it takes."Jackson slammed his hand on the lockers, before turning and walking off.

Angel rolled her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I gotta go. I'm late for Lacrosse."Scott turned and walked off.

Angel arched a brow before sighing.

"Great."

* * *

Angel decided to skip Lacrosse, not feeling like watching her brother and Scott fight and kill each other. Instead, she started reading a book.

So she sat there, waiting for her brother. She wasn't paying enough attention, so she really didn't realize there was someone standing close to the stairs of the outside of the school.

He was handsome, Angel admitted that. But he also looked scary, the type that your parents would tell you to stay away from. He had dark hair, nice eyes, a little bit of stubble, and he had a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a nice jacket on. Yep, _very_ handsome.

She blinked, and then, he was gone. As if she had imagined it. She put her face in her hands. "You're imagining things. Just calm yourself down."

But she still couldn't shake the man's face from entering her mind once more.

* * *

Angel walked into the party, her hands nervously picking at the ends of her shorts. She glanced around, her head automatically starting to hurt due to the loud music and people laughing. She turned and went outside, smiling at Scott.

She looked around and her eyes rested on someone. That guy! That guy who she saw outside of school! He was there! She walked to him, her eyes showing him that she was confused.

"Who are you?"She asked, and he just glanced down at her before looking back up at Scott. "Why are you wanting Scott?"

Once again, he didn't reply. She shook her head, and when her eyes looked back at his spot again, he was gone, just like last time. That's when she knew something was up. She stood there for what felt like hours, contemplating what the hell happened.

She soon looked over at Scott, seeing him turn and walk off. More like run. She saw Allison follow, worriedly. She then looked over at the wall, seeing Lydia pushed up to it while Jackson was biting and sucking her neck.

Angel shuddered. "That's disgusting."

She felt someone's hands on her butt, and she turned and growled at the guy. "Get your hands off of me!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."He walked away. "Bitch."

She rolled her eyes, then decided to leave, her head now pounding from the loud music and moaning. She pushed through the crowd of people, trying to get out of the party. She made it to the front yard, just in time to see Allison getting in the car with someone.

That guy who has been seen by Angel mutiple times in the last day.

"Allison! Allison!"She yelled, chasing after the car. She then just stopped and fell to her knees, knowing she'd never be able to catch up to them.

She stood back up, turning and walking back home, the only place that she considered sane.

* * *

She sat down on her bed, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did. She quickly dialed a number that she had gotten only a day before. She took a deep breath, and then put the phone to her ear.

She smiled once he picked up.

"Stiles, let's talk, shall we?"

* * *

Sorry if it seemed rushed and that it's shorter, the next chapter will hopefully be longer! But I like it. So, what will their talk be about? You'll have to read to find out! The next chapter should be out tomorrow. For now, review! And Please no flames. :D


	3. Second Chance at First Line - Part 1

**Okay guys, I am soooo sorry that this took so long! My internet was acting up and I had to get a new computer and blah blah blah! Anyways, here's another chapter! :)**

* * *

Angel walked up to Stiles' house, knocking on the front door and patiently waiting for someone to answer.

A man opened the door, arching a brow at Angel as he did. "Can I help you?"

Angel glanced down at his jacket, seeing 'Sheriff Stilinski' on it. Must be Stiles' dad. "Um yes, actually. I'm Angel, a friend of Stiles. I was supposed to come meet him here and discuss some... 'Things'."

"Oh, great! I mean, okay."Sheriff Stilinski smiled warmly at her, happy that Stiles was making a new friend. "Stiles! There is a young lady down here for you!"

A minute or two later, Stiles' footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Oh, hey Angel."

"Hey."Angel smiled at him.

"So, what're you two gonna be doing up there?"Sheriff Stilinski asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Just talking about some homework."Stiles smiled at his dad. He then looked at Angel. "Come on up."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Sheriff."Angel smiled and then followed Stiles back upstairs, glancing around as she went.

"So, what'd you need?"Stiles asked as they reached his room.

"Well, this is gonna sound creepy but what's up with Scott?"Angel asked.

"What do you mean?"He arched a brow nervously.

"Well, Scott apparently used to suck at Lacrosse, but now, he totally kicks ass. What gives?"She tilted her head to the side.

"Well he... Scott, um..."Stiles couldn't come up with a good and believable lie, but he also couldn't tell her the truth and risk her telling others and/or getting hurt.

"'Scott um...' what?"Angel started to get a little bit aggravated.

"He's been... Practicing?"Stiles was unsure of his answer.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me!"She turned and walked back downstairs.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?"Sheriff Stilinski asked her.

"No thank you. I'll be fine. Night Sheriff."She walked out the door and into the crisp night air.

* * *

Angel went to school early one day the next week, wanting to do some research. She had pulled Jackson along with her, telling him he could get some extra Lacrosse practice in.

He had finally agreed to it, but only because he wanted to beat/crush Scott in the next Lacrosse game.

Once they reached the school, he went to the field, while Angel went to the Library, knowing that not many people went to the Library.

Well, at least not right after the school doors were opened.

She sat down at a table in the Library, after grabbing a big book from the one of the shelves, the book being one on creatures and the signs of being something other than human.

She started reading to see that half of the book talked about vampires, and honestly, all the vampire articles made her want to tear her hair out.

But then, she came across another article. About something other than vampires. She was just about to read the name of the creature when...

"Miss Whittemore!"A teacher's voice made Angel's head snap up.

"Yes?"She glanced at the teacher who looked royally pissed off.

"My class started exactly 10 minutes ago, why were you not at your desk when class started?"The words almost came out as a growl.

"I... Um, I..."Angel tried, but she couldn't come up with a good and believable answer.

"Mhmm, that's exactly what I thought. Detention immediately after your last class. Now get to class!"He yelled at her.

She flinched when he yelled, but seconds later, she got up and grabbed her bag and then the Library book.

She started walking out when the teacher put his arm out in front of him, blocking the exit and ultimately, stopping Angel completely.

"Leave the book."The teacher said. Angel silently cursed him as she laid the book back down, hoping to come back and retrieve it later.

She then walked out of the library, going to class. Everyone looked up and laughed a tiny bit, while muttering things about 'Jackson's sister is already acting out'.

Yep, this is gonna be a loooooooong year.

* * *

Angel had sat down in Detention, and then the Teacher had asked her to go put some books up in the Library as 'punishment'.

But did she do it? Nope!

She snuck out to the field, wanting to watch Scott and Stiles play. She got there just in time to see Stiles helping Scott walk back to the locker rooms.

She arched a brow. What the hell was going on now? That's when she saw him. The man she had seen at the party, and that day at school.

He was across the field from her, watching Scott and Stiles with no emotion on his features.

Unless hatred is one.

* * *

So, the next day, people were buzzing about the Lacrosse game the next night, and how good they thought Scott would play.

Angel didn't really get excited about it thought. In fact, she had a really bad feeling about it.

But she would still go and see what went wrong. Maybe it'd help her better understand what the hell was going on with Scott and that guy who seems to be popping up where ever Scott is.

Anyways, she was walking down the stairs in the school when she saw Scott and Allison. She smiled to herself, before Allison looked up the stairs and saw her.

"Hey, Angel, you should come too! You could be Stiles' date!"Allison smiled.

"Come where?"Angel walked down the stairs so that she was standing by the both of them.

"Out after the game tomorrow night. Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and I are all going and you should too."Allison told her.

"Sure, sounds like fun."Angel smiled, happy that people were actually being nice to her.

"Great! See you guys there."Allison smiled at Scott, before walking away.

Angel looked at Scott, putting another smile on her face. "Good luck in the game tomorrow."

"Thanks."Scott nodded, even though he looked kind of worried, and maybe disturbed in a way?

Either way, Angel nodded her head and then walked away, her mind racing with what could go wrong the next night.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed! I want 1 to 2 new reviews before the next chapter is posted. Okay? Okay.**


	4. Second Chance at First Line - Part 2

**So, here is another chapter! Also, I'm thinking of maybe putting Boyd, Erica, and possibly Isaac in a little earlier. Like, before they were turned(when they were still... 'weird' and no one really liked them)and also before Derek really knew they exsisted. Let me know what you think about that via reviewing or even PMing me! :)**

* * *

Angel walked out of class, seeing Scott and Stiles looking around the corner at something.

"Unbelievable!"She heard Stiles say.

"What is?"She questioned, making them both jump, frightened by her sudden appearance.

"Um, the food that they serve in the cafeteria."Stiles told her, knowing that if he told her the truth about the curfew, she'd start asking questions about how he knew.

"Um, right. Well, I'm gonna go now."She moved away slowly, before turning and practically running away from the pair.

Something was _definitely_ going on, and she was gonna find out what. Even if it got her killed.

* * *

Later that day, she went to the hospital with Jackson and Lydia. It had something to do with Jackson and Lacrosse. He was probably asking for some type of drug.

Anyways, Angel sat a few seats away from Lydia, and when she saw a familiar face walk by, she stood and followed.

She followed the person to a room, and she soon realized that said room was the hospital morgue.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing in here?"Her voice made him jump for the second time that day.

"God, would you stop doing that?!"Scott tried to catch his breath as he said this.

"Sorry. Now answer my question."She started walking closer to him, hoping to make him so uncomfortable to the point that he'll give her any information she wanted.

"Um, I'm looking for something."He replied, not really thinking it through.

"For...?"She droned out, tilting her head to the side and moving closer to him.

"A girl!"Scott almost yelled, before slapping his hands over his mouth.

Angel took a deep breath. "The... The dead girl they found in the woods? The one missing half of her body?"

Scott nodded, turning and looking around for the little door that held the body. He found it, opened it, took a sniff, and then closed it.

He walked around Angel, who was still in slight shock. "Where are you going?"

Scott stopped in front of the door, contemplating on whether he should tell her or not. "Home."He lied. Then, he left the room.

She stood there for what felt like forever, but in reality, it was only 10 minutes. She finally left the morgue, looking for Jackson or Lydia.

They weren't there.

So there she was, alone and wanting to go back home. She didn't trust the creatures of the night enough to walk home again, mostly because of the killer still on the loose.

She sat down on one of the chairs, curling up and sighing.

A few hours later, a woman walked by, keys and purse in hand. She stopped and walked back to Angel.

"Hey, are you waiting on someone?"She asked politely.

Angel looked up. "I'm waiting for my brother to realize he left me here. But that probably won't prompt him to come get me."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I can drive you back to your house, if you'd like."The woman smiled.

"Really? It wouldn't be a bother?"Angel asked, trying to be as polite as the woman was being.

"I'm sure of it. Come on."The woman helped Angel up before they started walking out of the hospital. "I'm Melissa McCall, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Miss McCall. I'm Angel Whittemore."Angel smiled at Melissa, deciding not to mention that she knew his son.

"Oh, call me Melissa. So, _you're_ The Whittemore's adopted daughter? Scott sure does talk about you."Melissa told her.

"Really? What's he say?"She asked, hoping he didn't like 'like' her.

Now, don't get her wrong. She thought Scott was very attractive, but she had a feeling that Allison liked him a lot more than she herself could.

"Just about how he thinks you'll be a great friend once you get to know each other."Melissa smiled at Angel.

Angel grew quiet after that.

* * *

The next night, Angel walked up to the bleachers, sitting down close the bench where Stiles sat. She leaned over to him and tapped his shoulder.

He jumped(what's with everyone being so freaking jumpy?)before smiling a tiny bit. "Hey Angel."

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I know you guys' are gonna do great."She gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek.

He blushed and then she sat back down, watching as the game started. The first point went to Beacon Hills, but it wasn't Scott who made the point.

It was Jackson.

Scott looked around, and then started looking pissed off at something in the bleachers.

Angel glanced around and then saw why he was so pissed.

Both Lydia and Allison were holding up a sign that said 'We Luv U Jackson!'. Angel rolled her eyes at the cliche poster.

She turned her attention back to the game, and awhile later, Beacon Hills has 3 points(none of which were made by Scott), while the other team had 5 points.

Angel sighed and rolled her eyes once Lydia and Allison held up another cliche sign. This one said 'Jackson is #1!'.

She looked back at the game, and cheered once Scott scored a point. "Woo hoo! Go Scott!"She yelled loudly, watching as Melissa looked back and smiled at her.

By the end of the game, Beacon Hills won by one point! Angel got up out of her seat, running to congratulate Scott.

"Hey, great job tonight!"She told him, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Scott, are you okay?"She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Scott snapped his head up to look at her, his eyes glowing gold and his teeth sharper than usual. "Get away from me!"

Scott then turned and ran to the school needing to get away from the scene. Angel gasped, his eyes, teeth, and the way he spoke never leaving her mind.

"Angel?"She heard a distant voice call. She looked up, and she kept seeing the man who was showing up everywhere. He was popping up in front of her, beside her, behind her, everywhere.

She felt hands on her shoulders and that's when she fainted.

* * *

**Review please and also, answer my question for my idea listed at the top! :)**


End file.
